rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Cubes
Cubes are recurring items in the Cube Escape games, and have a key role in the overrunning story of the series. They appear in one variety or another in every game so far. The cubes represent memories, with the two most common cubes, white and black, representing positive and negative memories respectively. Types of Cube Black Cube Black cubes are the most commonly seen types of cube, appearing in every game. They are made of painful and negative memories. They can be extracted from dead bodies with the Extractor Machine, but this process can cause the bodies used to turn into Corrupted Souls. White Cube White Cubes are less frequently seen in the series, but are still important in the games they appear. As a counterpart to the black cubes, they represent positive memories. They are also extracted by the Extractor Machine, but do not cause noticeable side effects. Blue Cube Blue Cubes are the rarest cubes in the series, appearing in only two games (Seasons and Birthday). They are used to travel backward in time. The method of their creation is unknown. Appearances Cube Escape: The Lake A black cube is found at the very end of the game, if the player uses the code from Seasons to open the optional chest and find the alternative ending. It appears floating in the doorway after the Corrupted Soul is destroyed. Cube Escape: Seasons There are four cubes found in this game, each used to allow the player to travel between their memories. * A black cube is found in Spring, after breaking an egg. * Another is found in Summer inside of the oven. * A third is found in Fall appearing on a TV screen. * A blue cube can be found in Winter, inside the clock. Cube Escape: Arles This game features the first appearance of a white cube, found after the player character, van Gogh, shoots his corrupted reflection in the mirror at his bedroom in Arles. A black cube is pulled from the blank painting, once it has been painted to completion. The player must use both cubes to open the door to the outside. Cube Escape: Harvey's Box There is one black cube in Harvey's Box, appearing after the Corrupted Soul at the end of the game is dispelled with three fireflies. Cube Escape: Case 23 Cubes appear twice in this game, in Chapter Two, when the player, as Dale Vandermeer, uses a black and white cube to travel to Rusty Lake. * The black cube is found in the corridor after using the correct code in the TV control. * The white cube is given by Young Woman after she is given an egg. There is a second black cube found in a painting in Chapter Three, where it is used to break open a wall to escape the Chapel. Cube Escape: The Mill During this game, the nature of the black and white cubes are revealed. The player must create black and white cubes via the Memory Extractor, using the body of the Young Woman, and feed them into Rusty Lake. It is also shown that this process results in the creation of the Corrupted Souls. Rusty Lake Hotel Cubes appear briefly at the very end of the game. Mr. Owl has six cubes in various locations in his room, which he invites the player to look at. Five cubes are black, and are stored in five large tanks. When the player interacts with them, the Corrupted Souls attached to the cubes briefly appear. The sixth cube is a white cube, hidden under a serving tray cover. It takes the player to a foggy forest, with the five Corrupted Souls wandering aimlessly, as well as a glimpse of Dale Vandermeer riding an elevator up to the Hotel. Mr. Owl claims that this cube is not only the key to the past, but to the future. Cubes are also referenced in the room of Mrs. Pigeon, who has numerous depictions of cubes on her notes and small machines. It is possible that she was involved in the creation of the Memory Extractor seen in the Mill. Cube Escape: Birthday Several cubes appear in the game, but only one is a collectable item. *Many black cubes are seen during Dale's ride in the elevator at the start and end of the game. *A blue cube is found after assembling the Birthday present, and is used to reverse time. *At the very end of the game, a black cube is seen to turn into a white cube, due to Dale's actions. Cube Escape: Theatre Several cubes appear in this game, but only five of them are a collectable item. * Many black cubes are seen during Dale's ride in the elevator at the start of the game. * There are four white cubes and one black cube in Bob's brain, which are need to complete the fifth play, "Remember the Seasons", by placing them on photo frames to reveal an image. Rusty Lake: Roots The symbol of a cube is used frequently throughout the game, though they have no effect on the gameplay. At the end of the game, in the secret level, White and Black cubes can be created with Alchemy; mixing a fish and a diamond forming a white cube, and a white cube and and crow forming a black cube. Blue cubes can not be created.Category:Objects